Bulldrome
__TOC__ =Description= The powerful leaders of the wild boars known for its huge tusks. More aggressive than a bullfango, it is known to to rush in to a battle, and is extremely proficient when locating an enemy. __TOC__ Attacks Taxonomy A large and relatively common species of Primatius. Bulldrome are the large adult versions of the lesser creatures known as Bullfango. Technically, both large males and females can be considered Bulldrome, but often the name refers to males of the species, as their tusks are often much larger than females. Habitat Range Bulldrome appear to inhabit nearly every type of environment in Minegarde. From the Snowy mountains to the Sea of Trees, Bulldrome have adapted well to almost every type of terrain nature has thown at them. The only areas where Bulldrome are not seen is the deserts and volcanic regions, presumably the intense heat and lack of vegitation deter the creatures. Ecological Niche Bulldrome are large herbivores. They spend their days grazing on a numerous kinds of vegitation, but favor mushrooms. Bulldrome have fewer predators than most large herbivores, thanks to their stubborn and aggressive nature. However, they can still easily become prey for large wyverns or even carapaceons, namely Shogun Ceantaur. They breed somewhat rapidly, often raising litters in excess of 8 young. Sadly, mortality for young is high, as they are easy prey or creatures such as Velociprey, and must be watched by their mothers at all times, though there have been frequent sightings of Bullfango's, the lesser species of Bulldrome, In small packs accompanied by a dominant male Bulldrome attacking various Prey species. Biological Adaptations Bulldrome posses thick, course fur that insulates the creature from cold environments. This fur also acts as a buffer, hopefully preventing the creature from taking severe damage from a large wyverns firebreath. Bulldrome are extremely strong creatures, able to easily outrun hunters. This aids the creature greatly during its blind, charging attacks. Bulldrome's most recognized feature is its two large tusks. These are the result of a long health life. Bulldrome tusks will grow constantly, and will be likewise worn down by the creature as it ruts and grazes. Bulldrome's tusks are often used to intimadate other males, as well as impress females. Behavior Bulldrome are not the most intelligent creatures, but they are some of the most aggressive. They will often attack anything that moves, even on occasion, Bullfango. Small Bullfango herds are often lead by a single large male Bulldrome. This rough and tough leader is charged with defending the group from attacks. On rare occasions, Bulldrome have been seen staring down large wyvern such as Rathalos. Sometimes, for unknown reasons, Bulldrome will appear as solitary creatures. This is especially common in the snowy mountains. A probable theory is that this lone Bulldrome was formerly a herd leader, who lost his title to a younger male and was consequently banished from the herd. = Statistics = General Information and Item Effectiveness Health and Attack Damage Type / Elemental Weaknesses Lower Tier, Upper Tier, HR100+, Training Variants Status Effect Resistances Break/Shiny Drops = Drop Rates = = Habits = Attacks attack 1 Migration Patterns zone1 Strategies strat 1 Category:Monster Category:Large Monster Category:Pelagus